


Immoral

by KuraiTsuky



Series: Bittersweet Memories [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Bitterness, Canon-Typical Violence, Dark, Drabble Collection, Love/Hate, Lust, M/M, Manga Inspired, Mentions of homophobia, Not A Fix-It, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Not Happy, Obsession, Other, Pre-Fourth Shinobi War, Pre-Slash, Sorry Not Sorry, can be seen as
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 18:03:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3538925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuraiTsuky/pseuds/KuraiTsuky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Madara revels in Zetsu's likeness to Hashirama.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Immoral

He desired Zetsu because he was Hashirama’s clone. Because he looked so much like him it almost made him hopeful.

He didn’t like it, he had never had.

 

If love was a weakness, lust was even worse, it made you stop thinking with your head and start needing.

Needing was something a Shinobi couldn’t do.

Yet he had needed, he had wished for the Senju to be near him, around him, inside of him.

It hadn’t really mattered he was married, that they were enemies, that they were both _men_.

He needed something he couldn’t have.

 

And now it was a part of him he didn’t want to disappear.


End file.
